


【好兆头/CA】好多余事件簿

by Bluey_xsmm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Care for children, M/M, The Crystallization of Love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey_xsmm/pseuds/Bluey_xsmm
Summary: 沙雕带娃文学，小短文系列。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
一个黑沉沉的雷雨夜。

并未像期盼中那样到来的世界末日过去的当晚，心满意足地离开了丽兹酒店的Aziraphale在Crowley的盛情邀请下，最终还是跟着“循循善诱”的恶魔回了家。

Crowley慷慨的拿出多年的珍藏（1832年睡醒的时候，Crowley趁即将做出妥协但仍在争吵的不可开交的那些老头们不注意，搬走了他们家族中未曾开封的好酒），他用这些“来之不易”的佳酿诱惑Aziraphale再次一同庆祝世界末日的结束。

他们坐在Crowley的植物中间，正对着那座恶趣味的雕塑，身边摆满了东倒西歪的酒瓶。他们两个，没有任何一个将酒精塞回瓶子，喋喋不休的讲着没人听得懂的毫无逻辑的话。

他们交谈甚欢。默契？谁知道呢。

2.

一定不要和对你有所企图的人一起喝酒，就算六千年来他一直规规矩矩的都不行，恶魔就是恶魔，Aziraphale如是说。

昨晚他被恶魔的甜言蜜语以及度过了世界末日的喜悦冲昏了头脑，他竟然跟着恶魔回家，这一定是疯了。

起初他们只是喝酒，这在他们六千多年来的生活中是再正常不过的了，只是接下来的发展有些出乎他的意料了，那完全不在他的控制之中。

Crowley先是吻了他，辛辣的高度酒精从恶魔的蛇信过渡到他口腔的每一处（这已经让Aziraphale沦陷了，只是他不愿意承认，他可是天使），他们毋须呼吸，但Crowley还是留出了呼吸的时间，真够贴心的。

Aziraphale根本不知道他们是怎么滚到床上去的，Crowley从不吝啬行使神迹，他们的衣服大概也是这样没的，以至于第二天Aziraphale醒来的时候，Crowley还紧紧的搂着他。

天使尝到了久违的腰痛。

3.

他们俩谁都没想到，也急需一个解释，那团被圣光笼罩的东西是什么？

“可能是我们的孩子……”Aziraphale觉得自己不但腰痛，而且有些偏头痛。

“我想是的。”Crowley感受到了他们之间的联系，所以接下来的日子里，他得和亲爱的天使一同抚养他们爱情的结晶了。

说真的，有够“碍情”的，打扰到他和天使还没怎么发展但彼此心照不宣的“爱情”了。

4.

光团从虚无的形态变成一个孩子仍需要一段时间，但他的（亦或是她的）两位父亲纷纷患上了偏头痛，Aziraphale从他的书店里艰难的翻出了几本“育儿书籍”，还有本《爱弥儿》，书的扉页还有卢梭的亲笔签名。

Crowley则来的更加简单，他到育儿园亲自查看了一番，然后表示偏头痛更加严重了。

“你们给孩子起名字了吗？”闻讯赶来的Adam（其实也只告诉了他）问他们。

“Aurora，我们商议的结果。”Aziraphale说。

“是的，是这样。”Crowley附和道。

“男孩儿还是女孩儿？”

“女孩儿，大概是的。”

“一定是的，它可以选择自己的性别，天使。”

“这太酷了！”Adam突然羡慕，并且表示自己一定会为即将出生的小妹妹准备礼物的。

当然，Crowley严肃的告诉Adam不能送来一筐苹果。

他和天使的孩子可不是Eve，所以，不能是苹果！


	2. Chapter 2

5.

Aurora的性别选择有很大一部分是受到了Aziraphale的影响，出于自身是一位精致的优雅天使，Aziraphale在之前几个世纪经常出没于贵族们的沙龙当中，他也深受那些雍容华贵的夫人们的影响，以至于在Aurora还没成型时，他已经准备了许多漂亮的裙子。

Crowley对此不置可否。他也喜欢女孩儿，比喜欢男孩儿多那么一点，就一点。

不过在他看来，如果他和Aziraphale能够儿女双全更好，他能给孩子们变出不同历史时期的衣服，偷偷地，只要不让Aziraphale看到。

6.

Aurora不负众望的（实际只有三个人）成为了一个女孩，她继承了天使眼睛的颜色，还有恶魔的蛇瞳。还是婴儿形态的她有着可爱的粉色脚趾，肉乎乎的四肢来回的摆动，她头发的颜色像是Aziraphale和Crowley的发色挤在颜料盘上调和，是淡红色，像是和奶油搅和在一起的的红丝绒蛋糕。

Aurora正努力的睁大眼睛看着她的两位父亲，然后“哇——”的一声哭了出来。

“怎么回事？”Crowley看向另一位父亲，六千多年之间像这样不知所措的窘境可不多，但他的确不知道改做些什么。

在天堂呆久的Aziraphale显然更懂得孩子，或许是天使的本能？管他。

只见Aziraphale把孩子抱在怀里，轻轻的摇摆，嘴中哼着圣歌，Aurora很快就睡着了。

Crowley觉得为了孩子，他得搞一副耳塞。

7.

孩子饿了想吃奶只有两个爸爸怎么办？在线等，急！

对于哺乳这个问题，Crowley再次表示他无能为力，而Aziraphale作为下面那个，理论上Aurora是他生出来的，他应当是“母亲”这一角色。但他没有奶水，天使是可以有奶水的。

“不然我们试试用圣水喂她？”Crowley把曾经装着圣水的保温杯拿了出来。

“当然不行！”Aziraphale对Crowley的想象力感到无奈，最后只得自己担起了喂孩子的重担。

只需要一个咒语，对身体没什么伤害，只是容易涨奶。

每天Crowley都期待着Aurora能别吃那么多，但显而易见她顺便遗传了天使的食量。直到她长到半岁，已经学会了在地上爬之后，她才喝起了奶粉。

天堂特供的，拉肚子。地狱特供的，太难喝。最后他们在一个小商店里买到的奶粉，成功的喂到了Aurora嘴里。

至于Aziraphale还没停止生产的奶水，不像体液那样，它对恶魔没有任何的伤害，所以最后都被Crowley每晚努力的吸干净了。

天使一定是甜品吃的太多了，Crowley想，不然他的奶水怎么可能这么香甜。


	3. Chapter 3

8.

Aurora是在一岁生日那天开口说话的。对于人类的孩子，有些已经在咿呀学语，而有些还只会发出“嗯嗯哼哼”的声音。

他们觉得Aurora学会说话的时间太晚了，对于恶魔和天使的孩子来说，应当比人类的小孩聪明才对（但其实根本没有这一说法，只是人们的推测）。这样的想法来自Adam三位忠实的朋友。

Aurora说的第一句话，第一个单词是“Daddy”，没有任何的特殊指向，Crowley和Aziraphale对这个单词是在称呼谁进行了一场小的争论，而Aurora下一句“Azi”显然给出了答案。

她“手腿并用”地爬到Crowley面前叫了一声“Daddy”，然后又扑到Aziraphale的怀里，叫了一声“Azi”，而天使搂着她，撇了撇嘴。

好吧，天使吃醋了。

9.

Crowley亲自学习了如何制作美味的可丽饼，并且亲自教导Aurora叫Aziraphale“Dad”。

尽管对于现在的Aurora来说，两个单词念出来没什么分辨的可能性，但这能在之后分辨两个爸爸的身份。

以及，美味可丽饼和称呼变化能让天使不再吃醋。

“你模仿的可丽饼味道一点都不像。”在尝过Crowley“用尽全力”做出来的可丽饼之后，天使如此评价。

10.

亲生女儿比较给面子，把剩下来的可丽饼给吃了。

天使因此打了她粉嫩的小屁屁。

“Crowley，小孩子不能吃这些，你怎么不制止一下！”

恶魔深信“一孕傻三年”这句话。

但他还是在天使面前认怂了。

前来拜访的Parsifa看到这一场景，深有同感。

“妻管严”这一称号宇宙通用。

11.

Aziraphale不可能真的生气，Crowley当然知道。但是一次献殷勤没成功的他准备尝试第二次——比如丽兹酒店的永久双人，不，三人空位预约。

天使开心的接受了这样的“道歉”，并且警告恶魔不许再有下次。

一岁生日刚过去几天的Aurora感觉自己很多余。一岁的孩子早就有自己的小九九了（这是她第一次觉得自己多余，而她不知道还将有无数次这种感觉在等着她）。

为什么他们能在亲生女儿面前如此的“明争暗秀”？Aurora第一次在丽兹酒店用餐时满脑子只有这一个问题。

12.

让Aurora暂时停止思考爸爸们的爱情“操作”是因为她会走路了。

她学会走路的时间也很晚，比一般人类小孩还要晚。Adam三位忠实的朋友再次认为，Aurora作为恶魔与天使结合的产物，应当比人类的小孩聪明。

这是错的。Parsifa纠正他们。他们选择不听这个“科技杀手”的话。

Aziraphale给Aurora套上了可爱的粉色小裙子，上面印着小小的四叶草图案，还有几只蝴蝶。

他和Crowley带着女儿到公园散步。

小姑娘蹒跚着步子走到冰激凌车前，伸手指着一个葡萄味的圆筒。

心想：紫色，最配你们了。


End file.
